<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Love Of A Unit Chief by HotchnersBitchBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976079">The Secret Love Of A Unit Chief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotchnersBitchBoy/pseuds/HotchnersBitchBoy'>HotchnersBitchBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Bisexual Emily Prentiss, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Dirty Talk, FTM Original Character, Fluff and Angst, Gay Hotch, M/M, No Smut, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Snoopy Team, Team as Family, Texting, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), Top Aaron Hotchner, eventual jemily, transgender character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotchnersBitchBoy/pseuds/HotchnersBitchBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner is the Unit Chief of the BAU team. He is also gay, and most of his team doesn't know this. <br/>David Rossi knows, because his profiling skills are magnificent. <br/>You could call the rest of the team are bad profilers since they've never realized, but Aaron doesn't share his personal life, so they never question it. <br/>This is a coming out story.<br/>(and more)<br/>Reid to find out more... <br/>(See what i did there)</p>
<p>PS: This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Original Male Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A normal day at the BAU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So in this story a couple of things are different from the show. </p>
<p>Aaron did date Hailey shortly in College, but it didn't last long. <br/>Aaron's dad is not dead in this story.<br/>Aaron has two brothers and a sister, he is the oldest.<br/>JJ and Spencer are dating and have been for 6 months.<br/>Rossi knows Aaron is gay and has a boyfriend, but he doesn't know who it is.<br/>Aaron doesn't know Rossi knows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Friday</em>
</p>
<p>It was a normal day at the BAU, lots of paperwork for everyone to finish. They had solved a case the day before. It was just before closing hours, the team were planning their Friday night activities. Aaron was sitting in his office almost done with paperwork, He heard a knock on his door.</p>
<p>"Enter"</p>
<p>Hotch said. In walked JJ.</p>
<p>"Everyone is going to a bar after work, you coming?"</p>
<p>"No thank you, i think i'm gonna go home and get some sleep."</p>
<p>JJ nodded and walked out of the office.</p>
<p>He wanted to join, and get a closer relationship with his subordinates, but his boyfriend was more important to him. Since his work took up most of his time, he needed to spend as much of his after work hours with his boyfriend as possible.</p>
<p>Since his relationship with his boyfriend was a secret, he couldn't give that as an explanation, when someone would ask him, why he wasn't joining them.</p>
<p>JJ walked over to her team-members, who were gathered around Reid's desk. Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia and Reid were talking, JJ joined the pointless small-talk .</p>
<p>"I'm assuming he is not coming"</p>
<p>Morgan concluded.</p>
<p>"That assumption would be correct"</p>
<p>"We need him to go out to the bar with us"</p>
<p>Garcia stated.</p>
<p>"And how are we going to do that"</p>
<p>JJ asked.</p>
<p>They all looked to Garcia for an answer.</p>
<p>"I don't know... I... I just think he really needs to get drunk, he is way too uptight."</p>
<p>Garcia explained. JJ and Reid chuckled at the statement. Morgan quickly replied</p>
<p>"He doesn't need to get drunk, all he need is to get laid."</p>
<p>They all erupted in laughter.</p>
<p>"What is so funny?"</p>
<p>Rossi had emerged from his office, from hearing all the laughter, feeling slightly left out. Reid told the Italian what caused them to laugh. Rossi chuckled at Morgan's statement, but he knew the truth. Rossi walked down the small set of stairs, while commenting.</p>
<p>"Yeah, i don't think you you should worry about that."</p>
<p>"Worry about what?"</p>
<p>Morgan asked.</p>
<p>"Getting him laid."</p>
<p>Everyone gasped</p>
<p>"Does he have a girlfriend? Do you know something? In all the years i have known him, he has never had a girlfriend. OMG"</p>
<p>"Penelope Garcia calm down, i did not say that he had a girlfriend, now let's go get a drink shall we?"</p>
<p>Everyone agreed.</p>
<p>They all drove off to the usual bar, Morgan, Garcia and Prentiss got drunk. JJ and Reid left early to "cuddle". Rossi just watched it all happen, thinking <br/>'it would be so much more fun with Aaron here'. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hungover and Shocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Saturday</em>
</p><p>Aaron woke up by the sun hitting his face, he looked down seeing his loving boyfriend sleeping on his chest. He didn't move, not wanting the moment to be over.</p><p>Aaron's head started to drift, thinking about all the times he had lied to his team about his boyfriend. </p><p>He thought about how free he would feel if he told them, the constant fear of keeping it a secret, gone. How light he would feel with all that weight off his shoulders.</p><p>He kept on giving excuses, like he was scared and he might miss out on a promotion. But the reality was that it was an awkward conversation, since he had known some of the team members for 10+ years. He just wanted to avoid that conversation.</p><p>He was so caught up in his head he didn't notice that the slight snoring in the room had stopped. </p><p>"Good-morning Handsome. what ya thinking about?"</p><p>"Good-morning Honey. Nothing really, how was your sleep?"</p><p>Aaron replied, while giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p>"Good, and seriously what were you thinking about?"</p><p>"Just thinking about the team finding out, whether or not i should tell them."</p><p>Aaron explained, looking into his boyfriends blue eyes.</p><p>"It's totally your decision, but i think you should."</p><p>Aaron already knew his boyfriends opinion, on the whole thing. It's a conversation they had, had many times before.</p><p>"I know, do you want pancakes? I think we have some leftover dough."</p><p>Aaron asked, already knowing the response.</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>The happy couple got out of bed, walked downstairs into their kitchen to cook pancakes, only dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts. Aaron lived for these moments, filled with laughter and care.</p><p>He had been with his boyfriend for 5 years now. In the beginning they both kept it a secret to those around them, now it was just Aaron who hadn't told anyone yet.</p><p>After they had breakfast Aaron decided that they needed a good workout at the park.</p><p>What Aaron didn't know, was that this particular day, some of his team-members had decided to do something they haven't done before.</p><p>The night before Garcia, Morgan, JJ and Reid, had all planned a double "date" at the park. Morgan and Garcia aren't dating, but Reid and JJ had drunkenly complained that they didn't know any couples, So Garcia and Morgan decided that they at least seem like a couple.</p><p>So the 4 coworkers and friends were all at the park sitting in the shadow of a big tree, laughing and talking about nothing too serious, until Garcia suddenly interrupted the conversation.</p><p>"omg, There's Hotch... Look!"</p><p>The group looked in her direction.</p><p>Hotch was running next to a guy, slightly shorter than him. The guy had light brown hair and blue eyes, well fit, average looking.</p><p>"Should we go talk to them, or leave him alone"</p><p>Morgan questioned, not wanting to invade his boss's precious privacy, but still curios about who his running partner was.</p><p>"We can go up and talk to them when they are done running."</p><p>JJ concluded, and they went back to their previous conversation, while keeping track of where Hotch was, wondering if he had spotted them too.</p><p>"You know... I am a lot faster than you are"</p><p>Aaron stated.</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"I know so"</p><p>"Well... let's sprint to find out"</p><p>"First to get to the big tree wins"</p><p>Aaron and his running partner both sprinted Aaron was faster, and soon he was 5 feet ahead, with the tree in sight.</p><p>Aaron reached the big tree first, with his boyfriend close behind, not knowing his team was watching and listening.</p><p>Aaron turned around his back against the tree, his hands were in his boyfriends.</p><p>"You know, you should join me on runs more often"</p><p>Aaron commented looking down at his boyfriend.</p><p>"Why, so you can mock me?"</p><p>Locking their fingers together.</p><p>"No, so we can spend more time together"</p><p>Aaron replied with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Ok, then"</p><p>Aaron leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, not paying much attention to who saw. It was a short but passionate kiss, filled with love and care.</p><p>"OMG, are you guys seeing this?"</p><p>"Yes Garcia, that we are."</p><p>JJ replied.</p><p>"Do you think that they are dating? Do we tell him we know?"</p><p>"Baby Girl, I have absolutely no idea."</p><p>Morgan said, in a confused tone.</p><p>Aaron left soon after, going home to take a shower with his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Secret Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Monday</em>
</p><p>Garcia went to work at 6:00 Monday morning, she needed to figure out who that guy was. They had all agreed that they couldn't tell anybody, since it wasn't their secret to tell. Garcia decided to make a secret group chat named 'Hotch's Boyfriend', she added Morgan, JJ and Reid.</p><p>
  <em>Group </em>
  <em>Chat</em>
  <em>: </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Hotch's Boyfriend</em>
  </span>
</p><p><em>6:07 </em><b>Garcia:</b> Hello my sweet friends👻😊</p><p><em>6:08</em> <b>Morgan:</b> Baby girl, why are you texting me at this hour?</p><p><em>6:08</em> <b>Morgan:</b> And what is this chat?</p><p><em>6:08</em> <b>JJ:</b> Let us sleep😴🙈</p><p>6:09 <b>Garcia:</b> That is a 'no can do' we need to figure out who that guy was😘👬👨</p><p><em>6:09</em> <b>Morgan</b>: why is that so important?</p><p><em>6:10</em> <b>Garcia:</b> Because if what we saw wasn't just a dream, then that means that Hotch has a boyfriend he isn't telling us about😕🙄😢</p><p><em>6:11</em> <b>JJ:</b> So...?</p><p><em>6:11</em> <b>Morgan: </b>Hotch has always enjoyed his privacy, i wouldn't put too much thought into it.</p><p><em>6:12</em> <b>Garcia: </b>Don't you think that maybe, he is scared to tell us, scared of what we might think and maybe that is why he 'enjoy his privacy'.😟If that is the case we need to figure out, how to make him feel like he can tell us. 😊😉</p><p><em>6:13</em> <b>Morgan: </b>Damn, Baby Girl😍, you always know how to convince me.</p><p><em>6:14</em> <b>Garcia:</b> Boy wonder wake up!</p><p><em>6:14</em> <b>JJ: </b>This is Spencer, i am awake...</p><p><em>6:15</em> <b>Morgan: </b>ooh... Pretty boy getting some🤣😎😉</p><p><em>6:16</em> <b>Garcia:</b> Aww, Cute...🤗 But we have no time, i am at work already, get here as soon as possible. We need to find this guy🏃❤️🙂</p><p><em>6:17 </em><b>Morgan:</b>There goes my beauty-sleep🙄 How are we even going to find this guy, we don't even have a first name🤔</p><p><em>6:18 </em><b>Garcia:</b>My chocolate thunder you don't need beauty-sleep😍😏I have access to his phone records, i think we can start by looking trough his contacts🙂😘</p><p><em>6:19 </em><b>Morgan:</b>I'm cool with that on my way</p><p><em>6:19 </em><b>JJ:</b>On our way</p><p><em>6:20</em> <b>Garcia:</b> see you soon🤗🙂</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>End of conversation-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>They were soon all standing in Garcia's office, looking trough their bosses contacts.</p><p>"This guy named 'Nathan' they seem to text a lot"</p><p>Garcia revealed.</p><p>"Hold on i'm gonna find out what he looks like."</p><p>Seconds later a picture popped up on the screen.</p><p>"That's him"</p><p>They all exclaimed simultaneously.</p><p>"Are we sure they are together, i mean, how long have they been texting? What do they text about?"</p><p>JJ questioned.</p><p>"They have had each other as contacts for 6 years, we saw them kiss 2 days ago, and we can read through the texts if you want."</p><p>Garcia responded.</p><p>"Are we sure we want to read through their texts"</p><p>Spencer asked, who didn't want to snoop in the first place.</p><p>"Ooh yes, i want to see this."</p><p>Morgan stated with a grin on his face.</p><p>"Text between Hotch and Nathan coming right up"</p><p>Garcia said, while typing.</p><p>She found the most recent texts from Sunday night.</p><p><em>Private</em> <em>Chat</em><em>: </em><span class="u"><em>Nathan</em></span></p><p><em>19:45 </em><b>Aaron: </b>On my way home, sorry the line at the pizza place, was longer than i thought it would be.🙄😊</p><p><em>19:46 </em><b>Nathan: </b>It's ok, see you soon😍😘</p><p><em>19:47 </em><b>Aaron: </b>Love you❤️</p><p><em>19:48 </em><b>Nathan: </b>Love you too❤️</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">End of conversation-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"Guys... Am i the only one noticing the fact that he writes home, like they're sharing a home."</p><p>Morgan pointed out. No one commented not really knowing what to say. There were silence in the room, it went on for a couple of minutes, until Garcia broke it by saying.</p><p>"What do we do with this information?"</p><p>she paused</p><p>"Do we tell him we know, or do we just wait for him to say something?"</p><p>Everyone looked at each other for an answer.</p><p>They were interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>"Garcia are you in there"</p><p>It was Hotch, she quickly got everything off the screens, and Morgan opened the door.</p><p>"Sorry we were just leaving"</p><p>JJ said.</p><p>"Well that answered my questions, your stuff was at your desks and you weren't there. Why are you all here so early? It's only 7:30."</p><p>Hotch searched for an answer, they all just looked at each other</p><p>"We were just planning a party"</p><p>Morgan finally explained.</p><p>"I don't believe you, but that doesn't matter. Get to work, you got here early you start early."</p><p>Hotch said sternly, and walked away. They did what they were told, with no complaints.</p><p>During the day JJ, Reid, Morgan and Garcia, were trying to figure out what to do.</p><p>They couldn't come up with an answer and decided, that they wouldn't do anything until they got more information. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Planning and Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thursday</em>
</p><p>The team had boarded their private-plane, it was 22:30. They had just finished a case in Idaho. Everyone was exhausted, they had hardly gotten any sleep. Hotch was sitting alone across from Reid and JJ. In the seat on the other side of the plane next to Hotch was Rossi, across from him were Morgan and Prentiss.</p><p>JJ and Reid were giggling and whispering, like teenagers. Morgan was on the verge of falling asleep listening to music. Prentiss was enjoying a good book. Hotch was deeply focused on his paperwork. Rossi was observing the scene.</p><p>Rossi broke the silence on the plane, catching the attention from his teammates.</p><p>"We should do some team bonding sometime, like a dinner at my house, how about this Saturday?"</p><p>JJ, Reid and Prentiss expressed their agreement, Morgan was too caught up on his music, he didn't hear a thing.</p><p>"Not so sure Saturday is gonna work for me."</p><p>Hotch explained, eyes still focused on his paperwork.</p><p>"Oh, Hotch you are going, dinner at my house at 19:00. DEREK!!"</p><p>"WHAT!??"</p><p>Derek screamed, shocked by the sudden shouting.</p><p>"Dinner at my house this Saturday, the whole team is going, 19:00."</p><p>Derek assured the Italian that he would be going. Rossi then proceeded to call Garcia, inviting her as well, she quickly picked up the phone. Before she could say anything she heard Hotch protesting.</p><p>"Rossi what is you don't understand, Saturday won't work for me."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Rossi searched for an viable excuse.</p><p>"It just doesn't"</p><p>JJ chimed in.</p><p>"That's awfully vague."</p><p>"I don't have to explain myself, Saturday doesn't work. What about Sunday?"</p><p>"That could work. Does that work for everybody?"</p><p>JJ, Reid, Prentiss and Morgan all expressed their excitement, this was the first team dinner in a long time, where it wouldn't be forced because of a case.</p><p>"uuuh, what exactly is happening Sunday?"</p><p>"Sunday, Baby Girl we are all going to Rossi's house for dinner."</p><p>There was loud cheering coming from Garcia's end of the phone call.</p><p>"I am assuming you are going."</p><p>"Yes! My chocolate thunder i am going, what time?"</p><p>"19:00"</p><p>They talked for a little while longer with Garcia eventually she hung up. They split into groups Prentiss and Rossi were talking about nothing too specific. Hotch was working intently like he was prior to the dinner planning. Morgan, JJ and Reid had scooted off to the other side of the plane, it was obvious they didn't want anyone to listen in on their conversation. Morgan started texting in the secret group chat.</p><p>
  <em>Group Chat: </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Hotch's Boyfriend</em>
  </span>
</p><p><em>23:28 </em><b>Morgan: </b>He for sure has something planned with his boyfriend for Saturday.🙄</p><p><em>23:29</em> <b>Garcia:</b> I am so gonna figure out what.😏</p><p><em>23:30</em> <b>Reid: </b>What if he finds out that we know? Do you think he will be mad?😞</p><p><em>23:30</em> <b>Reid:</b> He won't fire us, will he?😨😞</p><p><em>23:31</em> <b>Garcia:</b> If he finds out I will take the blame for it.👍😊</p><p><em>23:31</em> <b>Morgan:</b> Good idea, no one can be mad at Baby Girl. 🙄😉</p><p><em>23:32</em> <b>Garcia:</b> Really?🤔❤️</p><p><em>23:32</em> <b>JJ:</b> Yes seriously, no one can be mad at you for long, so if he finds out, it's probably you who have the biggest shot at not getting fired.🤗🙃😏</p><p><em>23:33</em> <b>Morgan:</b> If he fires Baby Girl he will have to go through me first.😝😒</p><p><em>23:34</em> <b>Garcia:</b> I love you all, but i am so tired so i am gonna go to bed, i am gonna figure out what he has planned tomorrow. ❤️😍😘</p><p><em>23:34</em> <b>Morgan:</b> I love you too, Goodnight, Baby Girl ❤️</p><p><em>23:34</em> <b>Reid:</b> Sweet Dreams❤️</p><p><em>23:34</em> <b>JJ:</b> Love you, Goodnight❤️</p><p>
  <span class="u">End of Conversation-</span>
</p><p>Morgan, JJ and Reid walked back to their previous seats. Everyone slowly started to drift off to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Friday</em>
</p><p>They landed in Quantico Virginia at 2:30 in the morning. The whole team hurried home to get some sleep. Everyone was back at work again at 08:30 to finish the paperwork. Garcia texted the "Hotch's Boyfriend" chat for them to come to her office.</p><p>Morgan, Reid and JJ, arrived at her office at different times, for it not to be suspicious.</p><p>"What do you got for us Baby Girl"</p><p>"Quite a lot my Chocolate Thunder. Ok so i checked Hotch's records, and he has a reservation for a restaurant tomorrow at 7."</p><p>"Guys what are we gonna do with this information?"</p><p>JJ questioned, she looked around the room. Reid finally answered.</p><p>"We could get a reservation there too."</p><p>"Wonder boy, that is a good idea we can get a reservation there for 7:30"</p><p>Everyone agreed, they walked back out of the office and went right back to work. No one seemed to have noticed the short trip to Garcia's office. The rest of the day was somewhat normal. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Restaurant Awkwardness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Saturday</em>
</p><p>"Honey, i love you but you are taking forever, we are going to be late."</p><p>Aaron yelled up the stairs to his boyfriend, who was standing in their bedroom, trying to decide which tie matched with his shoes. Aaron had gotten ready for dinner early, he was that kind of guy who just couldn't be late for anything.</p><p>They usually weren't the couple to go on dates, but it was Nathan's birthday today so it was a special occasion. Nathan was turning 32 while Aaron was 37, so it was only a 5 year age gap.</p><p>"I'm coming, i'm coming, i am here and i am queer."</p><p>Nathan sang, running out from the bedroom and down the stairs.</p><p>"Thank god, you spent forever in that closet, but you look amazing."</p><p>"You should talk, you're still in there."</p><p>Aaron chuckled.</p><p>"Actually, tomorrow Dave is hosting a team dinner, and i have decided to tell them then."</p><p>"Really, i am so happy for you and for me so i can finally put faces on these people you keep mentioning Dave, Garcia, Reid, Prentiss."</p><p>Nathan leaned up to kiss his boyfriend, it quickly became a more heated kiss. Aaron finally broke apart by saying.</p><p>"Kiss me like that again, and we will be late."</p><p>With that they headed out the door to dinner.</p><p>The restaurant they were going to wasn't the most prestigious, but Aaron didn't want to bump into anyone he knew. Also it just made it so much better that it's a "diva free zone", at least that was Nathan's opinion.</p><p>They arrived at the restaurant and quickly got their table for 2. Aaron and Nathan had been there many times before, and already knew what they wanted to order. They got their drinks and were waiting for the food.</p><p>Garcia had decided that they should carpool to the restaurant, so once everyone had been picked up they were on their way.</p><p>"Am i the only one who is nervous?"</p><p>JJ asked interrupting a conversation, but she didn't really care. Reid answered.</p><p>"I am, what if he gets mad at us."</p><p>"Why should he be mad pretty boy, we are just going to dinner at a restaurant."</p><p>"Look, we just care about him and his boyfriend that is not illegal, besides he doesn't know that we have slightly stalked him, and what he doesn't know won't kill him."</p><p>Garcia chimed in, stating it as a matter of fact.</p><p>They arrived at the restaurant, walked in and got pointed towards their table, it was right next to an bar. They quickly saw their boss's secret boyfriend otherwise known as Nathan, at a table on the other side of the bar, he was sitting with a guy who was facing the other way, so they couldn't see his face, but it looked a lot like the back of Hotch's head.</p><p>"You see them right?"</p><p>"Yes, we do Baby Girl. What are we gonna do?"</p><p>"I say we eat."</p><p>"Good idea boy wonder, we eat and keep an eye on Hotch."</p><p>They ordered their food, and kept looking in Hotch's direction, from time to time getting eye contact with Nathan.</p><p>Nathan and Aaron where deep in conversation, when Nathan decided to cut Aaron off mid sentence.</p><p>"Aaron, honey... I don't want to freak you out... And don't look, but there are these 4 people who keep looking in our direction every 2 seconds."</p><p>"What!? Where!?"</p><p>"Don't look, but behind you."</p><p>"Directly behind me? Describe them to me."</p><p>"Yes, uuh ok, there's a black muscular guy, 2 blondes, 1 of them looks peppy, she's dressed in colorful clothing and really pretty. The other is skinny and in more casual clothing. Then there's a skinny guy who looks like he works at a library."</p><p>"Take a picture of me, be sure to get them in the background. Be discreet."</p><p>Nathan did as he was told and zoomed in on the people in the background, before showing it to Aaron.</p><p>Aaron didn't flinch but Nathan could tell something was wrong, after a minute or two of complete silence Nathan decided to say.</p><p>"Please don't tell me, these are people from your past life, coming back to haunt you."</p><p>"Those are members of my team."</p><p>Aaron said quietly, like they were right next to him.</p><p>"OMG, really? What are we going to do? Do you think they know you are you?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Aaron just sat there thinking, about what they should do. He couldn't come up with an idea, and decided to just keep the date going, and Nathan and Aaron went back to talking about something. After 10 minutes of trying to forget about the team Aaron suddenly stated.</p><p>"You know what, i should just go up and tell them"</p><p>"If you want to, i 100% have your back, but i think you should wait, until i get my birthday cake."</p><p>"I understand. I love you"</p><p>"I love you too, Handsome."</p><p>Aaron grinned, and took Nathan's hand in his.</p><p>Not long after the birthday cake arrived with a song from the servers. Aaron could hear what sounded like Garcia applauding, after he had stood up to kiss his boyfriend. He sat down for a couple more minutes, until he got up and asked his boyfriend.</p><p>"Are you ready, let's talk to them."</p><p>"I should be asking you that."</p><p>Aaron smiled and walked with Nathan over to his team. Who seemed too caught up in conversation to notice, that the guys they have been watching the entire night, are now standing with them in eyesight. Aaron got their attention by saying.</p><p>"Hey, i didn't know you guys knew about this place."</p><p>"Uh, Hey Hotch, we uuh... I guess just kinda found out about it, randomly."</p><p>Garcia replied not sure what to say. Morgan and Reid looked like they wanted to become invisible, JJ seemed to be nervous, yet calm at the same time. Hotch's face implied that he was not happy with that answer, and sensed that something was wrong.</p><p>"How long have you've been here?"</p><p>Hotch asked, his question got answered by Reid.</p><p>"We had an reservation for 19:30, but we arrived a bit sooner than that."</p><p>"Happy birthday"</p><p>Garcia chimed in.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Nathan smiled at the blonde, who he had heard so many good things about.</p><p>"Seriously how do you know about this place, i haven't told anyone about it, and i have not heard you talk about it either. Reid?"</p><p>Reid proceeded to go into great detail about how they had spotted him at the park, and gone through his contacts, found out about his reservation at the restaurant.</p><p>During Reid's explanation Hotch's eyes dug deeper and deeper into the soul that was sweet little Reid. Once Reid had finished Hotch's eyes carried on to Morgan, JJ and Garcia.</p><p>"Why would you undermine my rights to have a personal life. It's none of your business, who i am with. Did you not think about the fact, that i perhaps don't want you to know. The fact that you go through my contacts, shows that you just don't care about my feelings at all. I am your boss not your friend. You have no right to be apart of my personal life."</p><p>Hotch was practically yelling at them. Nathan walked up next to Hotch and put an arm on his shoulder which seemed to calm him down a bit.</p><p>"Maybe we should just let them go for now, and you'll yell at them, if not tomorrow then Monday."</p><p>Nathan said smiling at Aaron and then the team.</p><p>"You should expect lots of paperwork for the following weeks."</p><p>Aaron said walking out of the restaurant, leaving Nathan with the team.</p><p>"Don't worry i'll get you out of that one, and by the way he talks about you all the time, you are definitely more than just colleagues to him. Yes he probably hates you at the moment but that'll pass"</p><p>Nathan said smiling at them one last time, before walking out of the building as well.</p><p>"OMG. Are we horrible people? Was this a terrible thing to do?"</p><p>"No, Baby Girl, but i do think we might have crossed a line, let's just go home."</p><p>Everyone agreed and went home, worried about what would occur at the team dinner, they had looked forward to all week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner at Rossi's Mansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sunday</em>
</p><p>Morgan, Garcia and Prentiss was at Rossi's house talking, it was 18:57, the three of them had arrived early to help set up. It was obvious something was wrong. Rossi and Emily had noticed how Garcia seemed nervous and twitchy, Dave finally asked.</p><p>"Penelope Garcia, what is wrong, you are getting more and more anxious by the minute."</p><p>"It's nothing Rossi."</p><p>Garcia lied.</p><p>"Sure, but i am gonna figure out what it is."</p><p>JJ and Reid arrived, Reid just as anxious as Garcia.</p><p>"Ok what is going on, it's just a team dinner why are the two of you having a anxiety attack."</p><p>They both shrugged like it was nothing.</p><p>"A better question would be why Hotch is late, it's officially 19:01."</p><p>Prentiss stated.</p><p>"Let's just take a seat, he won't be long."</p><p>Rossi suggested and they waited for about 5 minutes, until he started to get worried, thinking that Hotch might be hurt. Rossi then called him, he answered saying he was on his way, apologizing for the fact that he would be late, but not explaining why.</p><p>Hotch had gotten ready to meet the team, when he started to think about what happened the day before, he felt kind of bad for how he had yelled at them in a public restaurant. He knew they didn't mean to hurt his feelings, they just didn't think about how he would feel. He felt that might be partly his own fault, since he rarely shares his feelings to anybody. He blamed his dad for that.</p><p>He arrived at Rossi's shortly after the phone call, since he didn't live that far away. When he walked in the door, Garcia instantly ran up to Hotch when she heard the door open.</p><p>"Hotch i am so sorry, we didn't mean to..."</p><p>"It's ok Garcia, let's just go eat."</p><p>Hotch interrupted her, and walked into the dining room and greeted his team. They all sat down at the table and started eating. Hotch didn't really say anything during dinner, and of course Rossi noticed.</p><p>After they had eaten dinner, everyone went to the living-room. Hotch was sitting on the big couch, next to Prentiss, sitting on the other side of her was Morgan. JJ and Reid got the small couch. Garcia and Rossi each had their own chair. All of the furniture was facing a coffee-table in the middle of the room.</p><p>They were talking about a bunch of different things, Hotch still wasn't really apart of the conversation. Prentiss started to notice, she asked him quietly.</p><p>"Hey Hotch, you ok? You haven't really said anything."</p><p>"Yeah, i'm fine, Prentiss."</p><p>It was an obvious lie, but Hotch had been in his head for the last 30 minutes, not really paying attention to the conversation they were having. He had planned to come out to them the day before, but he hadn't actually planned how, so now he was starting to overthink about what exactly he should say.</p><p>"You are bad at lying Hotch."</p><p>"Only when i don't really care about the lie i am giving."</p><p>"Cmon Hotch what's wrong."</p><p>Prentiss wouldn't back down. At this point the conversation, that the others were having had ended, and all attention was now on them.</p><p>"Is it what we did?"</p><p>JJ asked, instantly regretting it once she received a glare from Hotch.</p><p>"JJ, What did you do?"</p><p>"They didn't do anything, and it's not important."</p><p>Hotch growled back, obviously not happy. Prentiss gave him a questioning look.</p><p>"Yeah right, JJ what did you do? Is this why Reid and Garcia were panicking before?"</p><p>Hotch was looking down at the floor, trying not to get eye contact with anyone.</p><p>"Em, i can't really talk about it, i'm sorry."</p><p>JJ didn't want to reveal her boss's secret.</p><p>"Why not? Hotch, seriously what is it?"</p><p>Hotch looked back up at her, gave her a fake smile, and demanded.</p><p>"Let's talk about something else."</p><p>They found a new topic of conversation. Everyone kinda forgot the previous conversation. Rossi told Hotch to meet him in the kitchen. Once they were both in the kitchen Hotch quickly spoke.</p><p>"Listen Rossi i don't care what you say, i am not gonna..."</p><p>"Hotch, i wasn't gonna question what happened, i was gonna tell you something that i think you need to hear."</p><p>Hotch was confused, he didn't have a clue what to expect.</p><p>"We love you, The whole team loves and cares about you. We don't care about the gender of your partner. We just want you to be happy."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>Hotch was shocked, he had no idea Rossi knew.</p><p>"You heard me, so what is the name of this special someone?"</p><p>Hotch exhaled, obviously taken off guard.</p><p>"Nathan. Did they tell you?"</p><p>"No, i've known for 3 years. How long have you and Nathan been together?"</p><p>"5 Years, yesterday was his birthday, and we were at a restaurant at the same time as Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Reid. As it turns out they saw Nathan and i at the park kissing, and found out about the birthday reservation."</p><p>"Well the only one who doesn't know is Prentiss, so why not just tell her?"</p><p>"Well before i saw them at the restaurant, i had planned to tell all of you today."</p><p>Rossi went back to the living-room, while Hotch made a phone call. 12 minutes later there was a knock at the door, Hotch quickly got up from his seat to open the door. The team members looked at each other. They couldn't see who was at the door.</p><p>"I thought this was a team dinner, who's at the door?"</p><p>Morgan asked Rossi, who just smirked. Making them more confused. Hotch then walked into the living-room with Nathan. Everyone except for Rossi looked shocked, including Prentiss who had no idea who Nathan was.</p><p>"Everyone this is Nathan, Nathan this is everyone."</p><p>Nathan went around to everyone and greeted them, saying 'nice to meet you again' to the ones he had met the day before. Once Nathan got to Rossi he mouthed a thank you, that made the Italian chuckle. Morgan, JJ, Garcia and Reid looked towards Rossi, and by the look on his face, they had concluded that he also knew.</p><p>"Hotch, since when do you have friends that we don't know about"</p><p>Prentiss asked, and Hotch looked at Nathan, who just smirked back at him.</p><p>"Since 5 years ago."</p><p>"What, why would you hide a friend from us?"</p><p>Prentiss seemed utterly confused.</p><p>"That is a good question, why would you hide me from your team members?"</p><p>Hotch looked at Nathan with a stern look on his face, which just made Nathan chuckle.</p><p>"Prentiss, he is not my friend, he is my boyfriend."</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>Prentiss was so shocked she stood up, as soon as the words left Hotch's mouth.</p><p>"You are gay? How am i the only one who didn't know this?"</p><p>"And why would you say it like that, i can be your friend and your boyfriend."</p><p>Hotch chuckled at his boyfriends comment, taking his hand in his. Prentiss sat down, starting a staring contest with the floor.</p><p>"So now everyone knows, now you can stop stressing about telling everyone."</p><p>Nathan commented gaining eye contact with his boyfriend. Hotch sat down next to Prentiss.</p><p>"You don't seem gay?"</p><p>"Well the reason that i don't seem gay, is because i didn't want anyone to know that i was gay, so i did a very good job at hiding it."</p><p>"Right"</p><p>Prentiss looked away from her boss, the team took notice in this.</p><p>"Also, Aaron isn't very stereotypical, when i first met him i was sure that he was straight, and i usually have a well working gaydar."</p><p>"How did you meet?"</p><p>Garcia asked eagerly, wanting to know her boss's love story.</p><p>"That is gonna have to wait, i just got a text, we have a case."</p><p>JJ said, making everyone whine.</p><p>Everyone quickly got their stuff and walked out the door to their cars, they all drove home to change. Aaron and Nathan kissed goodbye once they both got home, before Aaron had to get on the road towards the jet for the 500 time, only this time he had less weight on his shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What is her problem?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: Sorry short chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Tuesday</em>
</p><p>It was clear that things between Hotch and Prentiss had awkward, ever since he came out to her. It was only Prentiss, who seemed to have a problem with it, no one knew why. Hotch had tried to talk with her, but she just raised her voice, saying she didn't want to talk about it. Normally he wouldn't allow anyone to get an attitude with him, but he had a feeling that confronting her again, would only make things worse. </p><p>The team was on the jet, on the way home from the case that was assigned during the team dinner. Hotch was sitting on the far end of the jet, with paperwork like usual. JJ and Reid were cuddling in the seats in front of him. Morgan was sleeping in the seat across from Rossi, who stood up from his seat and sat down next to the Unit Chief. </p><p>"Do you know why Prentiss has been weird around you?" Rossi asked, concern clear in his voice.</p><p>"No, i asked her about it, she didn't give me a clear response." Hotch was worried that is was about his sexuality, but he had a feeling it was more than that. </p><p>"Do you think she has been weird because she is homophobic?" The question got the attention of the cute couple in front of them. </p><p>"I don't know, she hasn't said anything that could be defined that way, but her behavior could point in that direction. She hasn't looked at me since i told her. I never thought she would have a problem with it." Hotch answered, turning his gaze towards the sleeping Prentiss in the other end of the jet. </p><p>"Maybe she's just really shocked" JJ suggested.</p><p>"Did you know parents of LGBT youth sometimes need years to become comfortable with their child's sexual orientation? And some never get over it." Reid stated, not really as a question. </p><p>"Trust me i know." Hotch said, before picking up his paperwork. </p><p>"Your father has a problem with it doesn't he?" Rossi said, not so much as a question. </p><p>"I don't know for sure, but he said some things the last time i saw him, that makes me think he might know, but i've never told him anything." Hotch looked at Rossi, before turning his gaze toward the paperwork again ending the conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Confession of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Monday</em>
</p><p>"Prentiss" Hotch almost yelled through I the bullpen, he clearly wasn't happy. Prentiss got up from her desk, and walked to his office, the eyes of her team mates following her every step. Hotch was standing in the doorway, gesturing for her to go inside. The blinds were closed. Prentiss sat down in the chair in front of Hotch's desk.</p><p>"So, we are gonna talk about this issue you have with me, and we are gonna do it right now." Hotch said sitting down in his office chair.</p><p>"I don't have an issue with you." Prentiss said looking away.</p><p>"Why won't you look at me then." He said trying to catch her eye contact.</p><p>"Look, I am not homophobic, ok. I know that's what everyone thinks, but I truly am not. I just..." She trailed off. Couldn't find the words she was looking for.</p><p>"Well i'll believe you if you tell me why you seem to have a problem with me."</p><p>"I don't have a problem with you." Prentiss still wasn't looking him in the eyes.</p><p>"There's obviously a reason for why you been acting so strange around me. I want to hear it, cause we used to be so close, I considered you my friend."</p><p>Prentiss finally managed to look her boss in the eyes. Hotch could tell she was on the verge of crying, her eyes were watery.</p><p>"I, I love you... I've been in love with you for months" Prentiss let a single tear fall from her eyes.</p><p>"I know you're gay, and have a boyfriend, but I have been in love with you ever since I started working here. I guess you coming out as gay just lead me to realise nothing could ever happen between us. Knowing that has been... Painfull." She had multiple tears falling from her eyes.</p><p>Hotch was stunned, he was not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. They sat in silence as Prentiss tried to go back to her normal self.</p><p>"Well, I don't know what to say. I'll give you some space if that's what you need. I am happy you're not homophobic." Hotch said in a chuckle.</p><p>"Well between you and me, I am bi so I am far from homophobic."</p><p>"Are you gonna be ok?" Hotch asked in a sincere tone. Maintaining the eye contact.</p><p>"I just need some time to get over it." Prentiss said in almost a whisper.</p><p>"Ok, you're free to leave now if you want." With that said Prentiss got up and walked towards the door.</p><p>"If you could tell everyone I am not homophobic that would be great." Prentiss said in a chuckle. </p><p>"Sure" Hotch said, giving her a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dinner At Hotch's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Saturday</em>
</p><p>It was 3 weeks since Hotch had come out to his team. Nothing seemed to have changed since then. Except of course one thing, he didn't have to hide. He was a lot calmer, and not as stern as he used to be, he still didn't smile though. </p><p>The team had decided they wanted to get to know Nathan, beyond what Garcia had already digged out. Hotch had therefore decided to host a team dinner, with Nathan as well. </p><p>Hotch had talked to Strauss about the team dinner, he hadn't told her the reason, he didn't feel he was ready for that yet. For now it was just the team who knew. </p><p>
  <b>8=====D</b>
</p><p>It was 18:54, Aaron and Nathan were busy making lasagne when the doorbell rang. </p><p>"I'm gonna go get that" Aaron said as he put his kitchen cloth down on the counter. He walked over to the door, he opened it and saw that it was JJ and Spencer. JJ held a bouquet in her hands, Spencer were just standing there awkwardly smiling. </p><p>"Welcome." Aaron uttered in a casual, yet stern tone. </p><p>"Thanks" They responded almost simultaneously, they walked inside hanging up their coats, and taking off their shoes. They walked into the living room, that was right in the next room. The room was big, with a lot of space. The living room had two sections, one with beautiful black couches, facing a big tv. The other section had a two big comfy chairs, facing a fireplace, and a bookshelf by the wall. </p><p>"Here these are for you" JJ said as she handed her boss the bouquet. It was a mixture of pink and blue flowers, with a touch of purple. </p><p>"Thanks, these are beautiful" Aaron expressed, with a hint of smile. "I'm gonna go put these in water." Aaron announced as he walked towards the kitchen. </p><p>JJ and Spencer stayed back, and looked around the house. There were no pictures, they seemed to decorate the walls with art instead. </p><p>After a couple minutes the doorbell rang again. Aaron opened, greeting them the same way as with JJ and Spencer. The whole team were now sitting in the living room, chatting, while Aaron and Nathan finished up the last bit of the cooking. </p><p>"Dinner is ready" Nathan said as he entered the living room, gesturing for them to follow him. They walked through the door, and entered a nice spacy room, with a big table inside. Aaron had planted the bouquet he got from JJ in a nice vase on the table. </p><p>"Oooh, i LOVE lasagne" Penelope exclaimed, as she sat down at the table with Derek on her right and Emily on her left. On the other side of Derek were Rossi. </p><p>"I love it too." Nathan agreed "This is actually a family recipe." He continued, as he sat down on the other side of the table, next to JJ, who had Spencer on her other side. </p><p>Penelope and Nathan started to discuss whether carrots in lasagne was a good choice. Aaron came in with a two bottles of wine, and passed one to Emily, as he sat down in the seat next to Nathan. </p><p>"So how did you guys meet?" Penelope asked, after everyone had gotten a plate full of lasagna. </p><p>"Babe, do you wanna answer or should i?" Nathan asked his boyfriend, who just gave him a 'go ahead look'. "So i was at Washington College, my dad was a professor there and i was visiting him, since i graduated high school early, i had a couple of weeks to spend before summer officially started... I accidently bumped into Aaron one day on my way to my dad's office, and... Then later that weekend i had been invited to a party, i was on my way outside and i bumped into him again. He made some joke about me being blind."</p><p>"I asked you if you were blind, i wouldn't call it a joke" Aaron said amused. </p><p>"Wait, you were seriously asking?" Nathan looked at Aaron, chuckling. </p><p>"Yes." Aaron replied, with a stern face, causing the rest of the team to slightly chuckle. "Hey, why is that funny?"</p><p>Nathan gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek. " Anyways, Aaron and i ended up hanging out for the rest of the night. Which led to us hanging out for all the weeks i was there, until i had to go home. i gave him my phone number and told him to call me, he never did." Nathan said. </p><p>"Why didn't you call?" Penelope asked, looking at Aaron. </p><p>"Well... I, i just didn't" Aaron said looking around at all their faces, seeming slightly uncomfortable. </p><p>"He didn't call me, because he was in love with me, and he was scared of rejection." Nathan said, in a jokingly manner, while interlocking his arm with Aaron's. Aaron looked down at Nathan, with a small, sincere smile on his face, Aaron then pressed a small kiss on the tip of Nathan's nose. </p><p>Causing the girls to "aww" in response, as Nathan's cheeks turned red.</p><p>"Ehm, after a couple years, i was 27 and i was at this law firm, and one day this tall man, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, walks in, and i instantly recognise him. I invited him for a cup of coffee and one thing led to another and 2 months later we were "officially" dating." Nathan made air quotes at the word 'officially'. </p><p>The rest of the dinner went quietly, Nathan seemed to quickly befriend Penelope.</p><p>
  <b>8=====D</b>
</p><p>After dinner everyone were sitting inside the living room, engaging in small-talk, when the doorbell rang, Aaron looked at his boyfriend. </p><p>"Did you invite someone else?" Nathan shook his head, looking confused at his boyfriend.</p><p>Aaron walked to the front door and opened, seeing his dad standing there. </p><p>"Hey Aaron, I... Uh, have to talk to you about something."</p><p>"Babe, who is it?" Nathan asked, from the living room. Aaron froze as he heard his boyfriends voice, he knew his dad had heard Nathan since his whole posture changed. </p><p>His dad gave him a angry cold look as he walked inside, looking into the living room from the hallway. Frowning when he saw where the 'Babe' comment came from. Everyone had stopped talking, their attention on the unknown older man in the hallway. </p><p>"How do you even know where i live?" Aaron asked, trying to get his dad's attention away from Nathan.  </p><p>"I talked to your sister." His dad answered coldly, as he walked into the living room, his gaze focused on Nathan. "What did you call him?" He asked, voice raised almost to the point of yelling. </p><p>"What?" Nathan's voice was breaking, he was terrified of the unknown man in front of him. The team looking at the older man, like they were about to break him in half. </p><p>"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SON?" Nathan flinched. Now he was yelling, looking at Nathan like he was about to beat the crap out of him. Aaron stepped in front of his dad, keeping him away from his boyfriend. </p><p>"Get out of my house." Aaron commanded his father. Aaron was pissed, he looked like he was about to punch his dad any second now.</p><p>"You have no right to talk to me that way, i am your father!" His dad now seeming very interested in beating the crap out of his own son. </p><p>"Well, you have no right to yell at my boyfriend, so get the fuck out of my house!" Aaron yelled back, as he pushed his dad towards the door. The team got up from their seats, incase his dad was gonna act on his temptation to punch Aaron. He didn't, instead he stepped out the front door, and walked away, without a word. </p><p>"He seems nice." Emily sarcastically commented. Causing the team to chuckle a bit, as they stood there not really knowing what to say or do. Aaron looked at his boyfriend, who were still sitting on the couch, looking like he was about ready to break down crying. </p><p>"I think it's best if you leave, but I'll see you on Monday." Aaron said, everyone nodded as they looked over at Nathan. </p><p>After they left Aaron walked over and sat next to his boyfriend. He kissed his forehead and spoke. </p><p>"Are you ok?" Nathan nodded, and pushed Aaron down, so he was laying on his boyfriend's chest. </p><p>"I love you" Nathan spoke and Aaron smiled, kissing his boyfriend at the top of his head.</p><p>"I love you too"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda proud of this chapter hope you like it.  </p><p>Also do you like the way i decided to show a "timeskip"?</p><p>8=====D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The San Angelo Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Monday</em>
</p><p>It was 8:35 in the morning when the team saw JJ walking towards Hotch's office with a sad and disgusted look on her face.</p><p>"Looks like we have a case." Morgan said, looking towards JJ who was knocking on Hotch's door. </p><p>"Come in" Hotch said in his cold stern way of being. JJ walked in and looked apologetic, as she handed her boss the file. He opened it and started reading. His eyes widened as he realised why she was so upset.</p><p>"Gather the team" He said without looking up from the case file. JJ walked out and looked at the team.</p><p>"We got a case" Morgan smirked at his coworkers, as they all got up from their seats. JJ knocked on Rossi's door calling him to the briefing room aswell.</p><p>Once everyone was sitting at the round table, JJ started presenting the case.</p><p>"5 homosexual men between the ages 32-40 have been killed in San Angelo, Texas. They have been burnt and tortured, then dumped in seemingly random places." JJ said with disgust clear on her face as she spoke.</p><p>"Why are we being called in now, why not sooner." Reid questioned, as he looked up from the file. "5 dead men, with the same burns and cuts on their bodies this is obviously serial."</p><p>"The first 3 victims each had 5 months in between kills, the last two were killed with only a week's cooling off period." JJ glanced at Hotch, who seemed lost in thought. "And the detective I talked to said, and I qoute,'we have a lot more to worry about than a bunch of queers turning up dead.'"</p><p>Hotch's eyes glared at the file, before he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.</p><p>"Where all the victims openly gay?" Morgan asked, as he looked away from Hotch.</p><p>"No, 3 were only out to close friends, and boyfriends." JJ answered.</p><p>Hotch stared at a picture of one of the victims, he couldn't get himself to stop thinking one thing <em>this</em><em>could</em><em> have </em><em>been</em><em> Nathan</em>. He realized it could have been him too, but all he could think about was Nathan, and what he would have done, if someone killed his boyfriend.</p><p>"Hotch!" Rossi's raised voice pulled Hotch out of his trance.</p><p>"What?" He got shocked by the sudden yelling, and narrowed his eyes at Rossi. The whole team was looking at Hotch with worried eyes.</p><p>"Are you ok? I have been calling your name, and you didn't hear me." Rossi looked at his best friend, worrying about how he was gonna take this case.</p><p>"I'm fine." Hotch said with a stern gaze, as he stood to his feet. "Wheels up in 30."</p><p>
  <b>8=====D</b>
</p><p>They arrived in San Angelo later that afternoon, heading straight to the police station, they set up their own meeting room there.</p><p>"The last victim was killed 2 nights ago, if this unsub sticks to his recent schedule we have about 5 days till the next body turns up. So hopefully we can find this guy before it's too late. " Morgan stated, well meaning.</p><p>"We can't risk that, he went from a 3 month cooling off period, to 1 week very quickly, he could already have eyes on his next victim." Hotch said his stare directed at Morgan, before going back to flipping through the case files.</p><p>"So what do we have?" Prentiss asked.</p><p>"We have an unsub who targets gay men." Everyone looked to Hotch again, he obviously had something on his mind, but no one was gonna push him on it, the team were afraid to get stared down just like Morgan.</p><p>"All of the victims were white, 5'8 - 6'2, all the victims were between the ages of 32-40, but besides that, there's nothing that point to a specific type, we have 3 Caucasian, a Asian and a African American, so maybe he targeted the victims, ex boyfriend maybe. Garcia can you figure out if the knew any of the same people?"</p><p>"On it." Garcia spoke through the screen in front of the room, as she was facetiming them.</p><p>"The cuts on their wrist suggests he hanged them up by their hands." Hotch grimaced as he spoke. "For how long where they reported missing before they were killed."</p><p>"Everyone was killed 48 hours, after they went missing. " Garcia answered. Their conversation was abruptly ended, when a detective barged through their door.</p><p>"We got another missing fruit, his name is Michael Parker." Those were the detectives opening words as he entered the room, and he seemed almost proud of himself until he saw the look of Hotch's face. His eyes burned into his soul, if you were really quiet, you might have been able to hear him growl under his breathing.</p><p>"What did you say?" Hotch asked, with as raised voice, as he stood, and walked towards the detective. Hotch was half a head taller than the detective, and it was becoming very clear the closer Hotch stepped to him. The detective didn't say anything, he just looked as Hotch was standing right in front of him. "What did you say?"</p><p>The team looked at Hotch, afraid of what he might end up doing. The detective finally spoke. "I said that another one has gone missing." Hotch glared at the younger man in front of him.</p><p>"That is not the words you used before, and if I ever hear that kind of language again, I will make sure that your career in law enforcement is over, do you understand me detective." The young detective looked at him, and a smug look formed on the younger one's face.</p><p>"You can try that, but my dad is the Police Captain, he's in charge of the employees." The team looked at the detective like he was insane, he didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"I used to work with one of your father's bosses, John Thompson, I know for a fact he will take my claim seriously, and he will step in if I ask him to, do not test me Detective, if any slurs of any kind leave your mouth again, I <b>will</b> have you fired." Hotch said in a threatening manner. The detective seemed to have a death wish as he opened his mouth yet again.</p><p>"Why do you care, are you some kind of <b>faggot</b>?" Hotch glared at him, and walked out of the room. The detective looked at the team in success, thinking he had won, the team just sat there, they knew what was coming.</p><p>Hotch came back a little later, just as Garcia had information about Michael Parker, the missing person, they started working on their profile, but they didn't have enough information, to come up with anything useful. Their friends and family didn't know anybody who would hurt them, and they couldn't locate were they where when they got abducted.</p><p>A couple hours went by and a phone rang, it was the young detective, he picked up and fear crossed his face not long after. Hotch glared at him through the glass window, the team watched as he took his decorations off his desk a little later, they all looked to Hotch who seemed pleased with himself, it only lasted a couple of seconds, then his eyes focused back on the stack of files in front of him.</p><p>It was now 20:00 and the team had no leads, they had to wait for him to kill again, before they could stop him from killing more, ironic. They were all packing up and heading to the hotel.</p><p>"Hotch, you coming?" Morgan asked, him and JJ were the last ones there.</p><p>"No, I think I am gonna stay here, see if we missed anything." Morgan nodded, he was worried about his older boss, he hadn't seem like his usual self since he got here. It wasn't like him to get anyone fired, not that he was complaining though.</p><p>He knew it was probably about this case being personal, and decided against confronting him, and walked out of the almost empty precinct, on his way to the hotel to get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>